Comet's Excellent Adventure
Comet's Excellent Adventure is the season eight premiere of Full House. It originally aired on September 27, 1994. Opening Teaser The family's on a non-stop search throughout the house for the TV remote control (see Quotes). Synopsis The Rippers (Lanny, Gary, and Roger) are tired of Jesse's personal life getting in the way of how much time he spends with them, and they think that he has lost his passion for the music. As a result, they unanimously vote him out of the band. He, who feels hurt, embarks on a mission to prove that he does not need them, and that he can succeed without them, Danny orders Jesse to walk the dog the next day Michelle offers to do it but he refuses and orders him to do it with a smile the next day Jesse is on the phone with Rebecca. Michelle reminds him its time to walk comet but he reminds her he is on the phone and she tells him comet really needs his walk so Jesse gives Her permission to walk Comet, even though she is not allowed to do so by herself. While she is out doing so, Comet gets away from her. When Stephanie finds her at the street corner all alone, she explains what happened. Needless to say, Stephanie is not happy. She accompanies her on the search as they cross the street together and call out Comet's name, but not before going into a lengthy lecture about how walking a dog alone is a big responsibility. What they do not know is that the "humongous wiener" he was chasing is a car with a giant hot dog (an advertising gimmick; see Gallery) on top of its roof (see Quotes). He continues chasing it until he sees a female dog at the corner and stops to see her at which point they run away together. Meanwhile, near the Golden Gate Bridge, D.J. breaks up with Nelson Burkhard, the teenage millionaire that she has been dating. When Stephanie and Michelle arrive to tell her the bad news, Nelson allows them and Kimmy to borrow his limo to aid in the search for Comet. As soon as Michelle sees the hot dog car, the girls stop and exit the limo, and they all call out Comet's name but they do not know he is aboard a cable car with his "girlfriend". Back home, Jesse and Joey are working on a one-man band that breaks down (and Jesse says he should've thought of long ago), when they get a phone call from Michelle regarding the search for Comet. Joey also helps as he, Jesse, Nicky and Alex endlessly drive around Coit Tower, where Joey took many walks with Comet. When they drive away, what they don't know is that Comet and his "girlfriend" are atop the tower. Finally, everyone joins up at Aquatic Park during the special afternoon episode of Wake Up, San Francisco and interrupt the broadcast in hope that Comet is watching a TV somewhere so he can be reunited with his family. He is doing so outside an electronics store, and now knows what he must do and where he must go...home, as he abandons his "girlfriend". That night in the backyard, Michelle holds Comet's rubber pork chop toy and squeaks it as Jesse walks out and sees that she is as unhappy as him. He assures her (as the inspirational music plays) that it was indeed his fault for letting her walk Comet by herself when he was caught up in his business with his now former band, and he was not thinking correctly. He was worried that she could have been pulled up the street, gotten hurt, and so on. After they hug (and the studio audience gives an "aw" just as the music stops), she worries that Comet will not come home, but he promises to put up "lost dog" posters all over San Francisco and search for Comet night and day until he does so. Suddenly, Comet walks towards Jesse and Michelle, and they alert the family. Everyone hugs, kisses, and pets him (see Infobox photo) as Michelle asks him the question on everyone's minds: "What did you do all day?" And his heart-shaped "thought bubble" confirms that he was with his "girlfriend". The happy reunion continues (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes opening teaser; in the living room... Stephanie: from the kitchen – through the main side It's not in the kitchen. Michelle: We have to find it, it's gonna start soon. Danny: from the kitchen – through the laundry room side I checked the washer. I checked the dryer. I even checked the linen trap, nothing. Joey: downstairs Hey guys, good news! Danny, Stephanie & Michelle: You found it? Joey: No, but I found this bear claw in my slipper. D.J.: in through the front door It's not outside, it just disappeared. Becky: downstairs with Alex Well, we checked all the boys' secret hiding places. Jesse: downstairs with Nicky It's official: the remote is lost! sits down. Danny: Well, one of us could actually walk to the TV and hit the power button. Alex: No way! walks in from the kitchen with the remote clenched in his teeth. D.J.: Look, Comet's got it! Michelle: Quick, on boy! power button gets hit, the TV comes on, and [[Season 8#Opening Sequence|the intro] starts, as the Full House logo flies out from the TV and fills the screen.] ---- takes Comet out for a walk, but for him, it's a run. Michelle: Comet, slow down! finally stops. What have we been feeding you? a car with a giant hot dog on top of its roof passes by, with its horn (appropriately) playing " ". Comet starts following it, causing his leash to slip from her grasp, and her to chase him. Comet, come back! Simon Says come back! Michelle Says come back! Comet, stop! stops right before the crosswalk. I'm not allowed to cross the street alone! ---- the break, Stephanie finds Michelle sitting on the curb of the street corner. Stephanie: Hey, Michelle. Michelle, what are you doing here? Michelle: I lost Comet. Stephanie: You what?! Michelle: I was walking him and he ran away from me! Stephanie: Michelle, you know you're not supposed to walk him by yourself. Michelle: Uncle Jesse said it was okay! Stephanie: He would never say that! Michelle: I don't care if you believe me or not. I just wanna find him. Stephanie: Michelle, you really messed up big time. Which way did he go? Michelle: in the direction of the hot dog car, as the camera cuts to a wide shot That way. He was chasing a humongous wiener. Stephanie: scoffs Yeah, right. In a big giant bun. Michelle: You saw it, too? Stephanie: Stop it, okay?! We have to find him. Come on. cross the street together, as she takes Michelle by the hand. Michelle: Comet! Stephanie: Here, boy! ---- the Golden Gate Bridge, D.J. has just broken up with Nelson Burkhard. But there's even more bad news, as Stephanie and Michelle arrive. Stephanie: Deej, Comet's lost. D.J.: What?! What happened? Michelle: Uncle Jesse said I could walk him, and he ran after a giant hot dog. Stephanie: Would you give up that stupid hot dog story?! Michelle: I told you a million times it's true. D.J.: Look, I wouldn't care if he was chasing a fruit cup. Michelle: Why would he chase a fruit cup? He likes hot dogs. D.J.: Whatever, let's go find him. Nelson: You know what? Why don't you guys take my limo? You can cover more ground that way. D.J.: Thanks, Nelson him a peck on the cheek. Kimmy: Goodbye. gives him a big kiss on the mouth, and then hands him a card with her... Here, phone, fax, beeper. I'm freeway close. Call me anytime. girls hop into the limo and are off. D.J. drives, Kimmy rides shotgun, and Stephanie and Michelle are in the backseat. ---- the basement, Jesse is not happy with Joey messing up his one-man band, and asks him to leave. But before he can do so, the phone rings. Jesse: Uh, could you answer that for me, pally? Joey: Sure, buddy. Jesse: I always liked you. Joey: You're my friend. picks up the phone. Tanner residence. Michelle: she's peeking out from the limo roof (see Gallery) Joey, it's me. Joey: Oh, hello Michelle. Michelle: Don't get mad, but we got a big, big problem. Joey: What's wrong, honey? Michelle: Comet ran away and we can't find him anywhere. Joey: Oh no, Michelle. How could this happen? Michelle: Uncle Jesse said to walk him. Joey: What?! Jesse, did you give Michelle permission to walk Comet by herself? Jesse: Of course not. I remember exactly what happened. I was on the phone, I was kind of busy and she was bugging me. She said, 'Can I walk Comet?', and I said...a disgusted face and sound I'm an idiot. as he continues playing around with the busted speaker's wires, his carelessness causes a spark from them. ---- town, we find the girls, when the hot dog car drives by... Michelle: Stop! Stop the car! There it is! stop the limo and exit. D.J.: Come on guys, let's go. Where there's a wiener, there's a hungry dog. Comet's got to be around here somewhere. Stephanie: Comet! D.J.: Here, boy! Stephanie: Michelle, I'm really sorry I didn't believe you. Michelle: That's all right. Once I lied to you and you did believe me. Kimmy: Hey twerp, are you really sure that's the car you saw? Michelle: sarcastically No Kimmy, there's millions of giant hot dogs driving around. Kimmy: Well, that's gonna make our job even tougher. all call Comet. He passes by with his "girlfriend" in a cable car behind them and bound for California Street (as seen on the top). ---- Joey, Nicky, and Alex are driving around... Joey: Hey Jess, pull over. Jesse: Why are we at Coit Tower? Joey: I take Comet for walks up here. Maybe he came back. I'm just trying to think like a dog. Jesse: Last time you did that, you bit the mailman. Joey: He was teasing me. Jesse: We don't have time for this, biscuit brain. Every second we spend here, the dog's getting further away, and Michelle's gonna hate me more and more. Joey: Well, compared to Danny, Michelle's gonna be a love fest. Jesse: Oh, Danny. That's right. He's down at the Wharf doing a remote with Becky. What are we gonna tell him? Joey: We're not gonna tell him anything. You're gonna tell him. Alex: Daddy, look! Up there! Jesse: Yeah I know boys; it's a giant tower. If we wanna find Comet, we have to look for a giant fire hydrant. he drives away, the camera zooms up to show Comet and his "girlfriend" atop the tower. Twins: Bye-bye! Trivia *The episode title is a take on the 1989 comedy film *This is the only episode that was actually filmed on location in San Francisco *In a rare occurrence, the title shot of the is used to open the episode *The hot dog car was advertising for "Funky Franks", last referenced in "Play It Again, Jesse" (5.15) *Stephanie sarcastically says to Michelle, "Yeah right, in a big giant bun," when she says Comet was chasing a giant wiener; interestingly, Jodie Sweetin made her acting debut in an Oscar Mayer wiener commercial prior to being cast for Full HouseOscar Mayer Weiner Commercial *During the scene when Michelle is talking to Joey on the limo phone, she can be seen in front of a hotel (see Gallery) *The day before the season premiere aired, went behind the scenes of the taping of the episode as well as the season's opening credits (as the actors are wearing the wardrobes for such)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QIIOek7UM0 Entertainment Tonight goes behind the scenes of Full House] **The background music used in the ET segment came from both the Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York soundtracks – when the McCallisters rush to the airport. **Goof: Danny could have let Michelle walk comet because he is her dog. Gallery 2245-8-1.jpg cmtsadvnture.jpg cmtsadvnture2.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season premiere episodes